Let's Go Fishing
by Taryn Fletcher
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester make their way to Boston. But along the way they meet someone who will turn their already weird world upside down. Bit of a Bloody Jack Crossover
1. Mermaids?

"Boston Harbour, seamen report seeing Bloody Jack." read Sam Winchester as he reviewed the paper that his brother had tossed in his lap, "Who's 'Bloody Jack'" he asked in confusion.

"Keep reading." Dean almost growled, it was early. Too early.

"Jacky Faber, known to the navy world as 'Bloody Jack' was one of the first female naval officers, she snuck onto a ship at the age of twelve in 1817; tricking the entire crew into believing she was a boy. After being discharged from the navy and then re-instated, she was made Lieutenant and later, Captain." Sam looked up from the paper, clearly still confused by why his brother was so interested. He turned back to the paper and continued to read out loud,

"Legend says that Faber was lost at sea when she was only nineteen years old, but there is no recorded death in any accounts, thus sailors believe she still lives and haunts the bays she once visited.' Well, how do we catch a spirit whose death isn't actually recorded?" asked Sam, his expression still quizzical, "and wouldn't she be drawn to just one spot?"

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Sam, letting his head roll lazily to the side as he grinned at his younger brother, "Keep reading, Sammy." he said, an impatient edge to his voice.

Sam scowled at the nickname but continued on reading, "Boston PD are dumbfounded after discovering that the last body, discovered this past Monday appeared to be half fish. Coroners are still struggling to understand how perfectly the human and, what seems to be the tail of a very large tuna, are constructed together." Sam gawked at the paper, "Mermaids? You want me to believe in Mermaids now?" he looked at Dean with a combination of disgust and concern at the older Winchester's crazy notion.

"Yeah!" said Dean, grinning from ear to ear, "Mermaids!"


	2. Diner

**Here is the Second Chapter. Thank You for reading and I would really like to hear from you, so let me know what you think in a review. **

**I know it's a little confusing, but this is supposed to take place during the first season of supernatural, somewhere between Meg falling off of a building and the boys meeting up with their Dad for a second time. **

**Please Enjoy!**

"Sam. Wake up." The younger of the two Winchesters awoke with a lurch, grunting incoherently.

"You alright?" asked his brother, Dean was looking at him with concern; he'd been muttering in his sleep again.

"Fine." lied Sam; Another nightmare, after all of this and there were still nightmares. Sam knew it was silly to be angry, there was no controlling his mind, yet he hated himself for still having dreams about loosing his girlfriend, almost an entire year after the fact.

Dean, still not convinced, but not eager to press the issue, looked at his brother again before returning his eyes to the road, "There's a diner coming up, I figured we could use a bite to eat."

"Right, fine. Ok." muttered Sam, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

The Impala pulled into the parking lot of the diner, an old and grungy building; a sight all too familiar to Sam and Dean Winchester. The diner was mostly empty, it wasn't surprising for 5 am. The only other people in the place were two truckers sitting together in a booth and a young woman with short curly hair, wearing a very lacy dress and seated at the counter.

Sam and Dean sat at the other end of the counter, ignoring the other costumers and ordering themselves coffees and waffles. Dean, who had been driving all night, barely looked up from his coffee as the waitress brought him his waffles. Sam thanked her, however, and began looking through their father's journal, trying to find information on mermaids. After a good ten minutes of Sam sitting and reading and Dean devouring his breakfast, the younger of the two slammed the book down with a bang and pointed at the worn leather book,

"Summer, 1998: Dad says here that he came across a group of mermaids in Miami-"

"Dad was in Miami?" asked Dean, looking up from his meal with an amused expression on his face.

Ignoring his brother's comment, Sam continued, "says he was going to kill them but decided they weren't a threat and not of importance to the hunt."

"Not of importance? What does that mean?" Dean looked outraged at the thought of their father thinking that a clearly supernatural creature wasn't of importance.

"I dunno." said Sam, closing the journal with exasperation, "but that is literally the only mention of mermaids in this entire book." He looked at his brother and then rolled his eyes: Dean was eyeing a waitress who had just entered, replacing an elderly woman as their shifts met.

"Dean!" snapped Sam, loosing his patience quickly.

"Jesus Sammy!" said Dean, coming out of a very enjoyable daydream. "What?"

"We need to figure out what we're up against before we go charging in there, wherever their is." He was beginning to feel that this was a pointless hunt; how did they gank a ghost with bones in the middle of the sea. And what were they going to do about the mermaid?

As if reading his mind, Dean turned to his brother, "We have to find this ghost first, then we'll worry about all that." he motioned towards the journal, obviously thinking about what fighting a mermaid would be like. "Are you gonna eat that?" he asked, adding it as a side note

Sam looked at his waffles and he couldn't remember why he had ordered them; he didn't feel the least bit hungry. Never the less, he picked up his fork and began digging through the whipped cream and strawberries.

After another long silence(in which Sam ate and Dean watched the waitress with keen interest), Sam got up from his chair and mumbled something about "bathroom" before walking towards the back of the diner. Dean frowned as he looked at his little brother's breakfast: only one of the three waffles had been eaten.

Dean was just about to pluck up the courage to hit on the waitress when a voice spoke from behind him, "Hey, how you doing?"

He turned, confused; the young woman with the lacy dress stood behind him, her blonde curly locks swinging slightly. "Um, hi." he mumbled, she was cute, not really his type, but cute. "What brings you out here?" he asked.

She grinned, obviously ecstatic that he wanted to talk to her, "Oh, you know. _Stuff._" she said the last word with a strange glee in her eyes and Dean nodded his head slowly, thinking _no, I don't know actually._ But he didn't say anything. "Where're you two headed?" she asked, nodding towards the empty seat beside Dean.

"Boston." He said flatly, he was definitely going to get Sammy to drive the rest of the way.

"Really?" she said in surprise, but there was something off about it, something smelt fishy and every second he spent with her, Dean felt less and less like talking to her, "I'm headed that way as well, mind if I tag along?"

Dean started as if someone had poked him, "Um. No." he grunted, trying to not sound as freaked out as he felt, she was either really clingy or some supernatural thing that had been stalking them. He prayed that this bubbly woman was not another demon, the last one they had met had tried to get invisible creatures to eat them.

"Don't need my help?" She was as sweat as ever, but there was something in her eyes: a knowing. Dean shook his head quickly, reaching for the gun that was always in his pants.

"Well I would think that taking down a mermaid-killing spirit would be quite the job for you two!"

A split second later there was a loud BANG.

**I know, I know; you hate the cliffhanger. But I want to keep my chapters short. Hopefully another chapter will be up within the week. Again, please Review!**


	3. Elsa

**Another installment to the story. Please Read and Review, I'm hoping to shake this up soon so stay tuned for some hilarious girl-power headed in the Winchesters direction. **

Sam walked out of the washroom, back into the diner, where his ears were assaulted by a loud 'BANG' and his eyes met a strange sight. The bang was produced by the heavy stool from the counter falling over as Sam's brother, Dean, attempted to fight with a young woman wearing a very lacy black dress. The woman held Dean's wrists, as if she was trying to keep him from grabbing something, it seemed that in their scuffle, her leg kicked up, causing the stool to fall.

"Dean!" Sam called to his brother, "What are you doing?" Upon hearing his voice, the woman moved quickly so that she no longer looked like she was struggling with Dean, but fell back in his arms, still holding his wrists awkwardly so he could not hurt her.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, as if she had just noticed the two truckers and the waitress, as well as Sam, staring at her and Dean. "I guess I've been up too long; got a little dizzy." she turned back to Dean, standing up straight and finally releasing his wrists, "thank you!" she said in a loud cheery voice.

Satisfied with the spectacle, the other patrons and waitress looked back to their meals and job. Sam, however, walked quickly to stand behind his brother; when he got there, he saw the gun which Dean had shoved in his jacket upon entering his struggle with the woman.

"Easy, Dean." she said cooly, seeing the elder of the two Winchesters begin to reach for his gun again, "I don't want to hurt you, I'm here to help."

"How do you know who we are? Who are you?" spat Dean. Sam looked around nervously, the woman seemed to notice.

"I think it's best if we continue this conversation outside, don't you think, Sammy?" She asked sweetly.

Sam nodded, pulling a ten dollar bill from his pocket and slamming it on the counter by his and Dean's empty plates and following Dean and the woman outside.

Upon gaining the privacy of being outdoors, Dean turned on the woman, gun in hand.

"Whoah! Dean what are you doing!" Cried Sam, for the second time that evening.

"Who are you?" Demanded Dean, ignoring his little brother.

The woman smirked and pushed a few loose strands of hair away from her face; completely unfazed by the gun pointed at her, "You can call me Elsa.I'm like you: I protect people, just a different kind of people."

Sam and Dean shared confused looks before turning back to Elsa, "A different kind how?" asked Sam.

"Well, you two go around shooting the heads off of werewolves and ghosts, protecting humans from evil creatures. I protect not-so-evil creatures from you."

"Let me get this straight." said Dean, readjusting his grip on the gun, "You protect monsters?"

"No." she responded slowly, then continued on as if she were talking to a young child, "Monsters eat people and scare the crap out of kids in horror films. I protect creatures who just happen to be different from humans."

"Like mermaids?" asked Sam.

She smiled again, it was a sincere smile, "Yes, Sam. Like mermaids, and at the moment, I'm trying to help you so that we can all do our jobs at the same time."

"How do you know our names and that we would be here?" asked Dean, very suspicious.

"Sweetheart, rule number one: I know e-ver-y-thing." she sounded out each syllable of the last word so that they couldn't miss it.

"Ok. But how do we know your human?" asked Sam.

Elsa sighed and pulled out what was obviously a silver knife, she took it and nicked the back of her hand, hissing slightly but showing no sign of being a shapeshifter. "Happy?" she asked.

"You could be a demon." stated Dean.

"_Christo_" she said, flatly glaring at Dean now, her patience obviously waning. "Rule number two: You can trust me, always!"

Fully confident that she was neither shape shifter or demon, Sam and Dean looked at each other and laughed, "How do you expect to help us?" asked Dean through his mirth, the gun was still trailed on Elsa but it was loosely bouncing up and down with each new attack of laughter.

"Rule number Three!" boomed Elsa, she seemed to have reached the end of her rope. With a sudden fluid movement, she stepped forward, grabbed the gun from Dean and laid her knife blade against Sam's throat. "Do not underestimate me." she breathed the last part into the younger Winchester's startled face, "it doesn't work boys, men who think they can take me have no idea what they're getting into, but I want to be your friend, so don't ask me to elaborate on that.

Dean quickly reached forward and grabbed his gun from Elsa as Sam stepped back, "No," he said, grabbing his little brother's jacket sleeve and pulling towards the Impala, "We pass, you can go have your own crazy show!" With that, the Winchesters climbed into their car and left the strange woman alone in the parking lot.

**Don't worry, you'll see her again. Again, Reviews are awesome(not that I would know...) yeah, I'm pathetic, but I really wanna know what you guys think, so REVIEW! Tell you what, if you read and review my story, I'll go read and review one of your stories! **


	4. Witch's Anchor

"Not like anything I've ever seen. This poor girl must have been in so much pain before she died." said the coroner, his face mournful and passive.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sam, slipping his fake FBI badge back into his front pocket as the coroner led him and Dean into the morgue.

"Well for one thing," he said, taking hold of one of the drawer handles and pulling, "Look at all of these cuts. The were precise, not deep enough to kill her but bad enough that she would have been in a lot of pain. And then there are these," he lifted up the victim's arm to reveal the stitches that had been cruelly administered to the left side of her torso. "As if someone had sliced her open, pulled something out, and then tried to put her together again." said the coroner in disgust.

"And that's what killed her? The blood loss?" asked Dean, pretending to take notes in the small pad he had brought.

"No." answered the coroner, "she drowned."

"Did they all drown?"

"Somehow" sighed the coroner, "they were all tortured, loosing an immense amount of blood, but on all three the cause of death was drowning." there was a pause as the three of them considered this. Then the coroner turned around to look at the body that already on the table, "I suppose you really came for this." He pulled the large sheet up to reveal the naked woman who lay there.

Sam and Dean both let out low "whoah"s as they saw her. She was one of the most beautiful women the two boys had ever seen; her hair was an odd bronze colour as it framed her tanned face. Her skin looked so pure, yet also very weathered, as if she had spent a lot of her time in harsh conditions.

But what caught the Winchester's attention the most was the turquoise scales that started near the woman's navel and continued down, to where her legs would have been, but instead of legs, the scales formed a massive fish tail.

"We had a marine biologist in here couple of days ago, he says it looked like some sort of tropical fish, but he'd never seen it before." mused the coroner as Sam leaned in closer to be sure that there were no stitches or signs that the tail had been surgically attached, there were none.

"So what's your theory?" inquired Dean "Just out of curiosity."

The coroner considered this for a moment, it seemed he was debating whether or not he should give his opinion, "There have always be stories, my grandfather worked by the docks, he used to tell me stories about the fish women who would come swimming near the shore, singing a mournful tune." he paused, lost in reflection, but then continued, "I never actually believed him until they brought this one in..."

Sam nodded, his lips pressed together as he inspected the "mermaid", it was unlike anything he had ever seen. He ran a gloved hand along the line where scales met human flesh and wondered at how perfectly they seemed to flow from one to the other. Then he paused, confused. "Did you say that all of the victims had those stitches?" he asked the coroner.

"All but her, the only reason they connected her to the others was because of the burn."

"Burn?" asked the Winchester brothers simultaneously.

"Yeah." answered the coroner, "Right here, I'll show you." he returned to the drawer where the first victim lay and lifted the sheet again. Gently lifting her head, he pointed to the base of her neck, "Some kind of symbol, they've all got it; same symbol, same spot." the hunters leaned in close, taking in the sight. The symbol was simple, but recognizable. Quickly straightening up, both boys nodded quickly to the coroner and thanked him hurriedly before leaving the morgue very quickly.

"Dean." began Sam once they had left the building.

"I know Sam." answered his brother grimmly, grabbing his car keys from out of his pocket, "Witch's Anchor. Time we pay 'Bloody Jack' a visit."

**Sorry it's so short. the next one will be longer. Thanks for Reading, please Review!**


	5. Author's Note

_I'm sorry to tell you that this is not part of the story. I have recently realized that I may or may not want to use some of the original characters who are mentioned in this story in my own work of fiction(it was kind of a crossover between Supernatural/Bloody Jack and another project I've been working on for a long time.) because of this, and other projects that I've started, I am considering stoping this fic for the moment: until I know what I want to do with my characters. So; if you like this story enough that you would like me to continue writing it, please let me know either in a review or by PM. If I don't get any comments or PMs telling me to continue; I will stop writing this story until a time when it more of a priority(I've recently started a new Novel that I plan to finish within the year so it is taking most of my time). All in all: let me know if you like the story and I will try to continue it. Thank You!_

_-Taryn_


	6. To the Museum!

"And here is a scene from the famous Boston Tea Party!" exclaimed the museum guide as the group of young children and only slightly interested parents, made their way into the large room, decorated with various historical keepsakes, artifacts and mediocre pieces of artwork. Following the small group, a good five meters away, the two Winchesters looked around corners and inspected artifacts, one more closely than the other.

"Hey!" hissed Sam as he spotted his older brother checking out the dress of a nearby dummy, "Come on!"

They stayed in that particular hall a while, half listening to the museum guide's explanation of the Boston Tea Party and the Revolution, while they perused the different artifacts, searching for some hint of something that may have belonged to Bloody Jack. When the rest of the group had moved on, Dean crossed the room to stand next to Sam who stood reading a a plaque on the wall,

"This place is a bust, if there's something of Bloody Jack's in Boston, it's not here." he grumbled.

Sam shot his brother a reproachful look and nodded towards the entry way which the rest of the group had gone through, "come on." he muttered as he walked through.

Upon entering the next room, they found the museum guide standing in the corner and all of the small children running around, pushing buttons to see videos and urging their parents to read the sections of explanation they could not read themselves.

Sam took the opportunity to go speak with the tour guide, a middle aged woman with blond hair and glasses.

"Hi." he said, giving her an awkward wave.

"Well hello, look who finally decided to pay attention." she laughed at the startled look Sam gave her, "I only meant that it seems you and your friend are not quite as interested in the exhibits as some of the other patrons."

"Well, we're not twelve." Sam said, looking around as Dean tried to poke his head between two said patrons to see a miniature scene behind glass.

"Obviously. Can I help you with something."

"Um, yeah. Actually. I was wondering if you guys have any information about Jacky Faber?"

The guide smirked, "journalist?" she asked him.

"Yeah, something like that."

"over here." she lead him to a small table where books had been laid out for patrons to read. Which is why it was avoided at all costs.

"Most of these books are just full of copies of original documents, records and stuff. But this one, will definitely interest you." she said, handing him an old copy of a book entitled "Bloody Jack"

"But this is-"

"Bloody Jack, written by a friend of Jacky Faber's" there are more, I'm not sure exactly how many but that is the only copy we have here. It's not an original or anything, it was printed about 50 years after she went missing."

"But it's all true?"

She nodded, "Oh yes, I've read up to the third book, Jacky Faber gave every scrap of information she had to her best friend."

"Can I?" Sam held up the book with a questioning look.

"Sorry, no. But I'm sure you can find a copy at the library, there's a branch right down the road."

"Thanks." He said, and rejoined Dean, who was now trying to make a rather loud informative video stop playing, with little success.

"Right, so I've got info on a book we can get from the library, Maybe check out some of the records while we're there?"

"Yeah, ok." Dean said rather noncommittally.

They were ushered by the guide to follow her on the rest of the tour, which only lasted another ten minutes before they found themselves back in the entrance hall.

"Be sure to sign our guest book before you go!" she called to the Winchesters as they were leaving.

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered to Sam to hurry up, but the younger brother had a thought. He walked over to said book and began flipping through the pages until he had found what he was looking for.

"Dean!" he called to his brother.

Dean reappeared beside him, looking over Sam's shoulder to see what interested him so. scribbled between a messy signature and a looping, elegant one, sat what could only be described as pigeon scratches. The name, along with the rarely given address, caused a mixture of trepidation and elation to rise in the hearts of the two hunters:

Elsa and Jacky

234 Fisheman's Way, Boston

Thank You, my kind and patient readers. A couple of notes: If you write a review of one of my stories, I write another chapter. Also, I don't actually know if there is a "Fisherman's Way" in Boston. If there is, my apologies to whoever lives in 234. I just didn't want to give an actual address, just seemed weird. anyway, that's all for now folks!


	7. At the Mercy of Mermaids

"What do you think?" Dean asked his brother as he finished up a bag of chips and motioned towards the house across the street. The two hunters had come from the library, where Sam was able to do some research, and Dean was able to find them lunch. Now, sitting in front of the house on Fisherman's Way, neither of the brothers were sure of what to do.

"From what I can tell," Sam said, "it looks like a witches anchor is put on a corpse to force them into staying as a spirit. Even after the body has been salted and burned, you can't get rid of the spirit until the witch who cast the anchor is dead."

"Ok," Dean said slowly, "But was Bloody Jack a witch?"

"Not from what I seen in here." Sam held up a copy of one of the books that the museum guide had told him about. "Apparently there was a man who thought she was a witch when she first came to boston, but it sounds like he was just crazy. Dean?"

The older Winchester was staring out the window at the house across the street, number 234. A woman had a emerged, she was dark skinned, with flowing green hair. "What do you say? Want to kill the little mermaid?" He grinned at Sam and moved to get out of the car.

Sam hand stopped him, "Do you really think that's smart? It's probably a trap. And what if it's not even them? What if there actually is a Jacky and Elsa there? What are you going to say?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Come on, man. What are the chances of that? And if it is a trap, well I've noticed we're pretty good at getting out of sticky situation, even slimy ones!" he said with a cocky laugh. The next thing Sam knew he and Dean were walking across the street towards 234. _This is stupid_, he thought miserably as Dean walked up to the young woman with green hair.

"Is that your natural shade?" he asked, his charmer smile in place.

The woman whipped around and stared at him for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I do _a lot _ of swimming." She didn't smile, she hardly even blinked

Dean gave a nervous laugh at looked around at Sam, hoping for some back up, but his younger brother was enjoying the show. "So," Dean asked awkwardly, "this your place?" he gestured to the house.

"It's my friend's, but i live here with her. Can I help you with something?" she was starting to look suspicious of the two. _Why shouldn't she?_ Sam thought to himself, _We're two weird guys who just waltzed up to her, on her lawn of all places_.

But Dean was thinking already and he whipped out his fake FBI badge and smiled politely. The woman shrugged and motioned for them to follow her into the house.

Once inside they were introduced to two other woman, both with dark skin, both with unusual hair colour.

"You guy's emo or something?" Sam asked nervously. They all ignored him.

The one called Lindi, a tall girl with a deep shade of blue hair, told them to make themselves at home in the sitting room as Krystal, the woman from outside with Green hair, handed them each a large mug of coffee.

"So," Lindi said once she and the others had seated themselves near the low couch where Sam and Dean were awkwardly squished together, "What can we help you with?"

"Well, we were wondering if you could identify someone for us." Sam said, pulling a picture of the mermaid corpse from his pocket and handing it to Lindi.

She'd barely looked at it when she said, "That's Flora. Is she in trouble?" there was no emotion in her voice, no concern or alarm at seeing the photo.

"Um," Dean started awkwardly, "She's um-"

He was cut short when the third woman spoke up, Kiara was the youngest with short Orange hair, "What kind of agents did you say you were?"

"FBI." Sam said, he was beginning to get nervous; shouldn't these woman be a little bit nervous about having FBI agents in there home? And yet they sat with perfunctory silence and ease.

"Well. You don't look like FBI agents." Kiara said accusingly.

Sam took a nervous gulp of his coffee and glanced at Dean, who was also sipping at his coffee, his body tense and ready to bolt. "Why's that?" Dean asked, still trying to be joking.

"Because." Kiara said, she stood and walked towards them until she was towering over the two hunters, sitting on the low couch, "I think you look more like hunters."

It was as the alarm bells were going off in Sam's mind that he realized he was getting sleepy, his legs didn't seem to want to move and speaking was becoming very difficult. Looking over at his brother, he could tell Dean was having a similar problem; his eyes were full of panic as he looked at Sam.

"You didn't actually think mermaids would be defenseless, did you?" Lindi was saying calmly. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. A friend of ours asked us not to. But we can't have you wondering around our town with those nasty guns of your, can we?"

Within another minute, Sam and Dean were both slumped over. At the mercy of Mermaids.

**Well, that was exciting. Now the real fun begins! I know I said I wasn't going to write this anymore, but my other stories have come to a stand still and this is the only thing in which I know exactly what is going to happen. Not to say I will putting out a chapter per week or anything. But, I will try to be a bit more regular about it. Thanks for any reviews and comments you have to give. If you give me a review, I may be tempted to write more... *wink* ;) :D**


	8. Selchie

"Hello?" called a chipper voice. It was the only thing that Sam was able to process, so he clung to it. "Hello?" the voice called again "Can you hear me?" He tried to tell her that he could hear her, but the only sound he was able to make was a strangled whimper; his head hurt like hell.

As reality began to return to Sam, he remembered the hunt, the witch's Anchor, the mermaids, and Bloody Jack. "Sammy?" This voice was less chipper, and more familiar; this voice belonged to Dean.

"Dean?" Sam winced at how hoarse his voice sounded, "Dean where-?" but his mind was still trying to understand what was going on. Slowly, he convinced his eyes to open and he got his first look at his surroundings; he was lying on a soft mat of some sort, staring at his brother, lying beside him. Dean seemed a little more awake and he struggled to sit up, wincing in obvious pain.

"Are you two finally up?" it was the chipper voice again. Sam looked past his brother to see a young woman sitting a distance away from them, tied to a chair.

"What the-" Sam began, as Dean finally managed to sit all the way up and look around The room they were in was well lit, but practically empty save for the chair and mats, and looking out a window near the ceiling, Dean could tell they were in a basement.

"I didn't tell them you guys were hunters, I just said that some friends would be coming. I guess they spooked when they saw that you were hunters..."Dean looked up at the woman and felt his jaw drop.

"What the hell! Did you follow us?" he asked her. He looked at Sam and he could see the recognition on his brother's face as he realized who he was looking at: Elsa.

She was laughing now, and slowly tugging on the ropes until they came undone.

"Honestly, I thought that was obvious." when she saw their blank faces she rolled her eyes, stood and stretched. "The guest book? At the museum?" she grinned mischievously when she saw that the boys had remembered, "I think you guys might have a bit of amnesia; that was like two hours ago."

She put her hand out to Dean, after a minute of glaring at her, he reluctantly took it, turning to his brother. "Sammy?" the tinge of fear in his voice was hard to miss as he crouched down beside Sam. The younger Winchester was yet to find the strength to even move, let alone stand. He lay quietly, his whole body locked in concentration as he attempted to sit up. "Sammy?" Dean asked again, there was more than a tinge of fear this time.

"M'fine." Sam said gruffly, but he grabbed his brother's offered hand anyway, pulling himself up to a sitting position. "How did you do that?" he asked, nodding towards the ropes that had been holding Elsa in her chair, she laughed,

"Kiara was paying more attention to you two when she was tying me up, I think you might have an admirer, Sam." She giggled at the horrified look on their faces.

"Alright." Dean said gruffly, "Let's blow this popsicle stand, come on Sam." But when he went to open the door, Elsa spoke up, "They need your help."

Sam wheeled around, "Who?" he asked her.

She looked up at the ceiling, "They do. Whatever is killing people is going after them, they go swimming at that dock every night. And you can't even begin to understand this thing if you don't understand them."

"Yeah right. I think we just found who we were looking for. Ready, Sam?" Dean said, opening the door to reveal all three mermaids, all holding long swords.

"We didn't kill anyone. But we will start killing people if that thing keeps attacking us." Lindi said, her eyes dark.

"I hate to say it, but I don't think you boys have much of a choice. So what do you say? Care to help us kill a Selchie ghost?"

"A what?" both Winchesters asked in unison.

Elsa only smirked, looked at her watch and started, "Oh! It's late! Come on, you two. We're going on a field trip!" she grabbed each of the Winchesters by their sleeves and marched them up the stairs, past the mermaids, through the house and out to their waiting car. Looking at his watch, Sam was shocked to see it was late indeed: almost three o'clock in the morning.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked as they all piled into the Impala.

"We're going to talk to Bloody Jack. Of all the people in this mess, she's the only one who can set you straight about these deaths."


End file.
